A variety of different tools and techniques may be utilized for measurement of fluid flow speed and/or flow direction. For example, ultrasonic anemometers may be utilized to determine wind speed and/or wind direction.
There may be a need for new tools and techniques that may allow for the reduction in size of different systems and/or devices for such measurements and/or others.